Book 8: Legacy
Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities. And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. Rejected Titles This is a list of some of the top rejected titles and why they were rejected. They were released on Shannon Messenger's Instagram on January 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There is a very famous movie by the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Book Cover This cover, designed by Jason Chan, is controversial but loved by most. It was revealed on Monday, May 13th, 2019 at 10am PT. Sophie is shown on the cover, as well as Keefe and Fitz; the two boys are holding Sophie up while holding onto her hands. A pinkish-purple colored energy is coming out of and surrounding Sophie's forehead. Shannon Messenger has confirmed that it is Inflicting, visualized. The Big Ben in London is shown in the background, leading us to believe that some of the book will take place in the Forbidden Cities, possibly involving the green door shown in one of Keefe's memories that was taken by Lady Gisela and the Neverseen. The time on the Big Ben states that it's midnight and it seems to be stormy and dark outside. Sophie's gloves are off, and the pin on her cloak is not the Ruewen crest she usually wears. Fitz crest cannot be seen so either it is cut out by the angle or he isn't wearing one. It looks like there is something under her sleeve, on her wrist. Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie are all wearing the same kind of cloak. Sophie is wearing what looks like leg warmers (very cool). It can be noted that all three characters are wearing elvin clothing and are not wearing disguises. Keefes eyes are kinda milky so maybe it is bad drawing or maybe he went blind. Shannon Messenger mentioned that all three of these characters are wrestling with their own "Legacies". What we know * Iggy will be ice blue with crimped fur. * It will have something to do with a legacy. * The Dwarven world/capital and Trollish world/capital may be involved. * Sophie is inflicting in the cover scene. * They will be in London sometime in the book. * The first edition of LEGACY (meaning ALL the copies from the original printing of the book) will have some very special extra bonus content! Shannon will share more info soon, but the first edition will only be available WHILE SUPPLIES LAST, so the best way to get a copy is to PRE-ORDER from ANY retailer. * The cover was released on Monday, May 13, 2019 Fan Theories Title Theories * I think that the neverseen will finally 'win' but not really * I think we'll finally find out the truth about everyone in the Black Swan and what Sophie's legacy is. Sophie Elizabeth Foster * I think that some serious Fitzphie drama is going to happen. * The title "Legacy" might have been chosen because it has been hinted about how Tam will be filling in Keefe's spot in the "Legacy" thing. - Goofygirl323 * It could be hinting toward more information about the "Vacker legacy." - Cress (MagicDaydreamer) * It could be hinting at Lady Gisela's "Legacy" for Keefe. - MoonCakes64 * I think it might give us more information on why Alvar joined the Neverseen. I also think that it will finally tell us what Sophie's legacy in the Elvin world is. She might also give us answers about who Sophie's parents are. -76.183.185.203 * I think it's hinting to either Keefe or Fitz's "(Vacker)" Legacy because, after Councillor Terik Descryed Keefe, Keefe said "I bet Sophie's badness level was off the charts," and he said, "not as much as yours." - thebluehydrokinetic * I think it's because Tam is trying to fill in for Keefe's legacy, but I think he's going to fail because, in book 6, Lady Gisela said that she needed an Empath to run Nightfall. -76.183.185.203 * What if they all have legacies? That would maybe make sense. I mean, Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie already have legacies. -216.152.176.170 * It could it be hinting that Sophie finds her biological parents and that she learns more. -2601:2C0:8600:2814:5BC:DCC6:1398:5852 * I think that story will be about Keefe's legacy, the Vacker legacy, and pretty much all the characters wondering/deciding/finding out what their legacies will be. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think it is hinting that Sophie learns who her biological parents are, and then she learns she has a large legacy to live up to. -Anonymous (184.166.251.172) * I think it might be hinting that we discover the Vacker, Moonlark, or Keefe's legacy. -Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * Probably what it's hinting at is that Lady Gisela is going to force Keefe to live up his Legacy—and if he doesn't, Tam will take his place. - -kotlc-sea-otter- * I think it might have something to do with Keefe because they're always talking about his legacy and how Lady Gisela's plan will finally work, and he will fulfill her legacy. -2601:643:8400:73:E175:E192:612C:3BD2 * I'm pretty much 100% sure that it has to do with Keefe and his legacy; after all, that's the one that seems the most important. Or maybe Sophie finds her biological parents and discovers this big legacy (not trying to copy Anonymous up there, but I was already thinking that.) - Anonymous user * It's soooooooo gonna be about Keefe's legacy, and we're FINALLY going to find out the whole, "Vacker Legacy" mystery. -yumspaghettiyum * I think the Vackers', Keefe's and Sophie's legacies are connected, and that the connection/ties will be revealed. -68.100.98.178 * I feel like Keefe and Fitz are going to get in a huge fight. While they're still angry at each other, I think Sophie and her friends are going to get a revelation about how Keefe's, the Vacker's, and Sophie's legacies are connected, but then they get surprise attacked by the Neverseen. And for some reason, I think that Keefe is going to die protecting Fitz or something. -SkimMilk11 * So... the books always talk about Lady Gisela preparing Keefe for his "legacy", so maybe that's something to do with it? It's probably when Gisela took Tam away, the act is threatening Keefe to follow his legacy... or else. -2601:647:4000:5CE0:406:B27E:DBF2:3F44 * The Vacker legacy is still unclear, so probably more information on that. Also, figuring out how Keefe will react with Tam as it seems that Lady Giesla is seeking someone new for his legacy. - Keeper42 * I think because of the last ending, we will see Sophie's biological parents, which might link to her legacy or something - 68.117.166.230 * I think the book will maybe have a big fight in it (the title Rematch kinda hints toward that), Sophie and her friends will be put in an impossible position (Deadlock), and something big will begin (Inception). -2601:647:4301:8E30:CB3:2E59:4AD2:5509 * Maybe Jensi will get an awesome ability, or and someone new gets put in the group. * It could be telling us about who Sophie, Fitz, Bianna, and Tam's legacies are. -Fitzphieforlife117 * I think Amy (Sophie's sister) will be very involved and it will be her legacy. Synopsis Theories * Since the synopsis is focused on memories and past, Keefe may get some memories back. - TheSavageCabbageKing * Maybe what it means by the lines blurring between friend and enemy is that they form an alliance with Fintan. -64.126.36.69 * Maybe Tam will really join the Neverseen for good. -95.104.109.139 * Maybe they are hinting about who Sophie's biological parents are. - Echlinlee * Sometime in the book Sophie will find out info needed to make a match, and she will find out her matches...the info might be her parents which would explain her legacy....also, going back to the first book...why was it called Keeper of the Lost Cities? Maybe it's her legacy to protect the lost cities? -JustForPandas * Because of the title "Legacy," I think Keefe, the Vackers, Sophie, and many other characters will talk about/discover/look/think about their legacies. I think the rejected title, "Inception" means that Sophie will find out more about her inception, and who her gene parents are. I think that the title Deadlock will mean that someone will die, or maybe there is a plant or something called Deadlock so no one actually dies. And the Rematch title makes me believe that Sophie will make her final decisions about the matchmaking, maybe kiss Fitz, and a bunch of other lovey-dovey stuff will happen. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think that something will happen with Keefe, and that it will divide Sophie and him. His legacy is very intertwined with the Neverseen. I definitely think that Keefe will get back some memories and think they will turn people against him. -2601:240:C400:DAE2:11B6:B48B:F8DF:B150 * I think Tam will join the Neverseen but will not tell Sophie and the others, then betray them at the last minute. -2601:647:4301:8E30:2DD8:85AA:EB7F:D63E * I think that Flashback was a filler book, and since there were about 200 pages in the Healing Center, there will be a huge fight or maybe a huge revelation. But there will be something big. -KotlcFan11 * Maybe Tam was actually always in the Neverseen, feeding them information to always be one step ahead of Sophie and her friends, then—after a long time of not hearing from him—he will strike hard, leaving Sophie and her friends not knowing what happened to them. Linh probably won't even have known of his connection to the enemy. It will most likely be a heartbreaking and enraging chapter/page/part. -73.162.11.117 * I think that maybe before we learn the three legacies we all know about, we might end up with a fourth. -SparklyMagix Cover Theories * I think the cover may be a darker blue/purple, like the thing that she revealed the official title on, with hints of pink and orange. - Hippers600 * I think Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz will be on the cover, because both Keefe and Fitz are wrapped up into legacies that they didn't know about before, and Sophie because, well, she's the main character. -Gildie-Everblaze * I think Marella will be on the cover because she's being trained by Fintan. She could be wearing a Neverseen cloak. And Shannon could leave us wondering, "who is the pyrokinetic on the cover?" -Berlynn * I think that a member of the Neverseen will be on the cover and, maybe, there will be a picture of Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. -216.186.48.35 * I think that Keefe, Sophie, and Biana or Fitz will be on the cover because they are the ones with mentioned legacies. - Literarylove44 * Everyone keeps saying that Dex will be on the cover. - Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * I have this feeling that it's gonna be a Vacker. -207.223.125.74 * I think Tam, Sophie, and Marella will be on the cover. - Anonymous (2600:1702:7A0:C440:983A:EB41:B311:2CC3) * What if a BODYGUARD is on the cover!?!?!? - Berlynn * I think Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie will be on the cover, because of the whole couple thing with Sophie and Fitz and Legacy seems to be hinting towards Keefe. (Also, because Sophie's on every cover, since she's the MC.) -73.83.255.21 * I think it's going to be Sophie, Biana, Keefe, and Fitz. First, they all have legacies. Secondly, the colors are dark blue, light blue, orange, and pink. If you look at the portraits of them, Sophie's background is orange, Biana's is pink, Fitz's is light blue, and Keefe's is dark blue. -2600:1700:DAA0:AA40:A8D0:93E9:D538:7272 * I think Iggy might be on the cover because it is taking so long. Shannon needed the information of the color and style of Iggy so he could be on the cover. -KotLC Fanbase * I think the cover will be pink and purple, since there hasn't been one that colour! -GracieTheAlicorn * So, probably Keefe, because of his legacy; Sophie, because she is the main character; Fitz, because of the Vacker legacy; and, since Tam had to go to the Neverseen, he might be on there. I think maybe there might be Lady Gisela, so we can see her, and also, she's wrapped up with the "legacy" stuff -Anonymous user (2601:647:4000:5CE0:406:B27E:DBF2:3F44) * I think that probably it will be a picture of the most exciting moment in the book, so... the epic showdown. The final showdown will probably be Keefe, Fitz, Sophie, and some shadowy figures. - * On the cover Sophie isn't wearing the ruewin crest as seen on all the other covers also she isn't wearing any gloves so either she gain control over her Enhancing ability or she is for some unknown reason, is enhancing Fitz and Keefe. ~M&M * On the cover, Sophie is wearing a new family crest pin (possibly the "Foster/Freeman" pin described in Flashback as 3 hands clasped together). Secret Theories * I think Sophie is going to start learning the secrets in her mind * I'm kinda surprised this hasn't been revealed yet, but I think Blur is Jensi's brother, and I think that may be revealed in Legacy. - Gildie-Everblaze * I think that Elwin is Sophie's genetic father. And as for her genetic mother, I think it will be either Oralie or Lady Gisela -174.48.105.119 * I think that Oralie is Sophie's mom. - Allie the Hydrokinetic Polyglot (172.222.145.255) * I have a feeling that Alden might be Sophie's genetic dad. That would explain why he knew about Sophie before she came to the Lost cities, why he knows about the Black Swan, and why he and Quinlin lost their connection after Prentice's memory break (Alden didn't want to break his mind but had to, so the secret came to the top of Alden's mind, and Quinlin sensed it and they lost their connection). They are also both Telepaths, and Alden has been so kind to Sophie. Also, I think his office is off-limits for searching because he has his Black Swan things in there. - Lucat (69.202.141.252) * I think Sophie will find out about her parents, and she will also develop a new ability. - Anonymous (2600:1702:7A0:C440:983A:EB41:B311:2CC3) * I think Tinker is Lady Iskra. - Cricket * Pretty sure that Sophie's genetic parents are either Quinlin, Councillor Bronte, Elwin, or Oralie. -70.49.106.135 * Sophie will recover her final memory -205.222.3.147 * Oralie is probably most definitely Sophie's mother—she's so caring towards Sophie, and both have blonde hair and open hearts. Throughout many of the books, Oralie blushes a lot, especially around Kenric, when he was still alive. Sophie, as you all know, is famous for her blush, and it's one of Keefe's favorite games. -69.117.247.72 * I think Sophie's parents are Gisela and Councillor Bronte because who else is an Inflictor? -159.191.186.254 * Mr. Forkle is revealed to be Kenric. -159.191.186.254 * I think that Blur is Jensi's brother, and either Oralie or Lady Gisela is Sophie's mother. Elwin or Alden is Sophie's dad. -100.12.236.190 * What if Caprise Redek was Sophie 's biological mother and part of the Black Swan and the Neverseen tried to get rid of her because they knew that she was involved with the Black Swan, but something went wrong and she just got a cracked skull? -Lord Hunky Hair (98.170.238.114) * Maybe Trix is Marella's dad, because aren't they both Gusters? Maybe he pushed his wife off of the balcony. -24.21.103.206 * I think that Jolie is Sophie's mom and Elwin is her dad (genetic). -69.61.168.106 * I think that Oralie and Kenrick are Sophie’s parents, or maybe Elwin. You never know! -TheRealSophieFoster (52.168.128.46) * What if Sophie's parents are from the Neverseen? -98.234.72.15 * I think that there may be a chance that Jensi is Blur because when asked about his identity, Blur says it's complicated and when Sophie, Keefe, and Blur are headed towards Ravgog, water washed over Blur and Sophie thinks that he is shorter than she thought with a round face. Could be Jensi's brother too, though. -45.49.233.16 * What if Alden told Keefe to back off on Sophie, so Keefe is letting Fitz have Sophie. Also, whenever he like, lets Fitz and Sophie go do something alone, he sometimes says like, "Alden said this" or something. -Calla's Moonlark * I think that Tinker is really Caprise Redek. It would explain hesitance for creating explosives for the Black Swan, which could be the real reason for her head injury. Also, within Vespera's Nightfall facility, Fintan alluded to the possibility that the Redeks were already involved in the Black Swan. It would also be possible that Caprise's injury either caused or facilitated the way that she communicates with questions. * I think Sophie will find out who her parents were. Maybe her mom is Councillor Oralie or Juline/Squall and her dad is Elwin or Timkin Ship Theories Note: Please only include theories, not opinions or what you personally ship. * Sophie, remembering when Fitz said he wasn't sure if he could make a bad match, will become convinced that Fitz will no longer love her. She will go to him and break up with him to avoid the pain of him breaking up with her, but she won't give him a chance to speak or tell him why they're breaking up. They won't talk about it for most of the book, until much later, when they figure out the misunderstanding and FITZPHIE HAPPENS!!!! Neverseen Theories * Fintan could be trying to recruit Marella. The Neverseen could tell her "we can help your mom!" -Berlynn * When Tam has to join the Neverseen, the Neverseen need to trust him so Lady Gisela clonks him in the head. WELL, I think Tam will NEVER EVER really join the Neverseen because he loves Linh too much. But because of that, he'll have to make hard decisions because since they used Umber to threaten Sophie into giving them what she wants, Tam might have to hurt someone! -173.73.98.128 * By the end of the book, Lady Gisela will meet her demise. -66.241.66.51 * At the end of Flashback, the matchmaking machine says that Sophie is Unmatchable, and the name she put was Black Swan, which means that there are more people in the Black Swan than though..which means....spies. -173.219.79.2 * I kind of hate myself for saying this... but what if Tam decides to stay with the Neverseen? I mean, we already had one friend join the Neverseen and then come back... and on the other hand it would be kind of weird to have that happen twice... Gildie-Everblaze * I think that in some showdown or other, the neverseen will injure linh before they realize that they cant do that because tam so then tam will be like "UMMMM deals off cuz you hurt linh sorry not sorry" and come back to the BS mid battle. -anonymous * Category:Books